


Новое

by The_Last_American_Virgin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/pseuds/The_Last_American_Virgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что-то, что нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое

\- Не получается? 

Голос у Саске серьезный, почти лишенный эмоций. Но Наруто все равно почувствовал, что над ним насмехаются. Саске все еще выглядел побитым жизнью, но довольно быстро отрастил себе прежние наглость и заносчивость. И еще что-то новое, что Наруто никак не мог уловить.

\- Да пошел ты… Я справлюсь.

Прежний Саске бы хмыкнул. Назвал бы тупицей. Этот только смотрел, как неловкие пальцы перебирают ткань.

Да чтоб тебя!..

\- Ненавижу Коноху, - Саске подошел ближе, поднял упавший протектор. – Повернись.

\- Не нужно мне помогать! Что за шиноби я буду, если сам протектор надеть не в состоянии.

Колено пихнуло его в бок. 

\- И голову держи прямо.

Один конец в зубы, другой в руку. Правой-то удобнее. И крепкий узел готов.

\- Ты не один. Найдется, кому помочь тебе.

\- Что, каждый день, пока новую руку не приделают? – Наруто откинулся назад, уперся макушкой в грудь Саске.

\- Если понадобится. – Саске уставился сверху вниз на протектор. Как зачарованный. Провел пальцем по выемкам.

\- Ты чего?

\- Нравится мне.

\- Чего это вдруг? Тебя ведь корежит от всего, что с Конохой связано. 

\- С Конохой – да. – И Саске смягчился. – Но не с тобой. Здесь есть спираль.

\- А?

В знаке – спираль. В Конохе – Узумаки.

Легкость в нем появилась, вот что. Никогда ее раньше не было в Саске. Попустило его, что ли. 

Сакура-чан называла это умным словом. Ремиссия.


End file.
